


“You’re so cute when you pout like that.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [8]
Category: The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Summary: Klaroline Prompt List - #29Its porn dudes. Just some good old porn or Caroline needs to leave early for work/something and Klaus doesn't want her to leave the bed.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klaroline Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/767460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	“You’re so cute when you pout like that.”

Caroline almost made her escape from the bed, that was until an arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her roughly back down into the sheets. She let out a giggle as another arm wrapped around her tightly securing her in the bed. She huffed blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes.

“I need to get dressed you menace.” She giggled as Klaus blew cold air onto the back of her neck.

“Not a chance” He replied starting to suck a dark mark on her neck just shy of where her shoulder started.

Caroline sighed and melted back into his embrace. She moan softly when he started biting her neck with his human teeth. She arched her neck back further a clear invitation. But Klaus didn’t let his fang drop and continued leaving marks with his human teeth. Caroline could feel herself getting wet and she rubbed her legs together. Klaus must have smelt her because she felt him pull her closer and the sharp sting of his fangs breaking her skin. Caroline groan loudly and her eyes flickered shut at the feeling of him drinking from her, the burn of his bite, the cold rush of her blood leaving her body and the hand that had slide down to rub her inner thigh…

Caroline’s eye snapped open and she remember that she was going to be late, in reaction she sat up sharply hissing as his hybrid teeth ripped her skin causing blood to pour out of her neck and down her naked front. 

“Dam it love, don’t do that” Klaus said annoyance clearly filling his tone. He wiped her neck down with the top sheet and watch has his bite and the tear in her skin healed.

“I’m going to be late,” Caroline complained as he sat up and inspected her neck, running his fingertips over her now healed skin. She pulled away trying to leave the bed again.

“I don’t think so,” Klaus spoke again as he pulled her over to straddle his naked lap. He hissed as she let her weight sit tightly on his lap trapping his hard cock between their stomachs. “You need to feed sweetheart” he said rolling his head to the side exposing his neck, when Caroline didn’t move right away he looked back at her with a slight pout on his face.

“You’re so cute when you pout like that.” Caroline said cupping his face and running her thumbs under his eyes, he let his fangs drop so her thumbs rubbed over the veins of his vampire eyes. His cock twitched between them. But neither really noticed, Caroline was too preoccupied with the slight burning that was spreading from her neck and down her arm and Klaus was too busy watching tiny beads of sweat forming over her body. He reached up to brush off a droplet that has run down her chest and her nipple, he gave Caroline’s nipple a tender pinch and a twist causing the younger vampire to roll her hips in response gasping quietly. He pulled her mouth towards his and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth with a moan. He felt Caroline lift herself up and her hand reach down to help him inside her, she sat back down with a slight pained groan. Klaus pulled away from their kiss to look at his wife in concern, he cupped her face between his hands making her look at him.

“Caroline?” He watched as her fangs came down and she leaned forward to bite the skin of his neck, he flinched ever so slightly as she bit a little too hard. His hands went to her hips as he fell slowly backward taking her with him, the new angle had him slipping further into her and he heard her moan into his neck.

“Sore my love?” He whispered, a slight nod of her head answered back as she continued to drink.

“We’ll go slow” Klaus said gently lifting Caroline’s hips up and pulling her back down onto his cock. She moaned loudly pulling away from his neck blood running down her chin, vampire vines still under her eyes.

“God I love you,” Klaus moaned as he lifted and lowered her again, he felt her legs tighten on either side of his hips, her hand planted themselves on his chest and she sat up. She was a vison, hair wild, a mixture of his and her blood covering her body. She began to ride him her hips snapping back and forwards, up and down. Her moans echoed through the empty house, Klaus hands tightened on her hips as he felt himself climbing towards his end, he felt her inner walls tightening then relaxing and knew that she was close. He pulled her back down to lay on his chest and thrusted his hips up into her his hands holding her hips still.

Caroline came first with a cut off scream as she bite into his neck again, Klaus followed her driving his hips up one last time, he stilled a groan leaving his mouth at the feeling of Caroline feeding from him again and him filling her insides with his release. Caroline was still feeding when Klaus came back to his senses her mouth making little noises as he felt her swallowing his blood. His head was starting to spin weather it was from his orgasm or blood lose he wasn’t sure, but he gently pulled Caroline away from his neck anyway. She kissed him softly, he could taste himself on her tongue. He slowly lifted Caroline off his softening cock, he noticed that she winced gritting her teeth in discomfort. Caroline felt their mixed releases drip down her inner thighs and she screwed her nose up at the feeling, settling back on Klaus lap she wiped them both with the now ruined bedsheet. 

Caroline noticed that Klaus was watching her clean them off but his eyes were starting to flicker shut, she leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I love you, even if you make me late” she mumbled against his lips. He laughed sleepily and rolled them over so they were laying on their sides, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and they both drifting back to sleep. 


End file.
